


Heart

by Zenphia



Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Viktor finds something on his way from from shopping.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Heart

  
“Roooo,” Viktor paused and looked around, what was that sound? The plastic of the grocery bags started to squeeze tight around the man's fingers.

Said man, just finished shopping for Christmas dinner for himself and his fiancée.

Now he's been distracted by what sounded like an injured animal. Considering that the snow was piling up and had shown no sign of stopping, this wasn't a good thing.

Carefully Viktor slowly stepped up to a pile of snow that sat next to an old brick building.

The whimpering sounded again, and it the middle of the snow pile laid a small dog with a cut on its leg.   
Viktor looked at the dog with a sad expression.

Yuuri was going to kill him for this.

Carefully Viktor sat the bags down on the ground and squatted down to get a better look at the dog.  
The dog's hair was yellowish with some dirt on its coat.

The silver-haired man sighed sadly and bent down on his knees to gently lift up the dog.  
The dog whimpered again and moved it's head to look at who was handling them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I have a nice home, with a wonderful fiancee and a poodle." Viktor spoke softly as to keep the dog calm.

"I'm going to take you home and fix you up, okay? I'll wash you and feed you. And take care of your wound." Viktor continued.

He made sure the dog was snugged in his arm before picking up the plastic bags with the other.

"Your going to love my place. It has a heater and lots of blankets. You'll even have a friend to keep you company!" And Viktor continued to talked to the dog all the way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
